


Smooth Criminal

by flickawhip



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU after S1, Ep 10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth Criminal

Erica had not exactly been trying to hide how she felt about Franky, not really, but she had managed to confuse herself in the process. She wanted Franky, she knew that... she just wasn't sure how to continue. Then of course, things had changed, her fiancee had pushed her, for marriage, to be with him, to be his, to submit to him and she had reacted, sharply. She had not known what to think when she was sent down... to Wentworth. It felt almost like a cruel trick. Taking over from Vera, to replace Meg, the going had been fairly smooth but things had become... tense. Franky had made her move and since then Erica had wanted nothing but Franky. 

Now, sat alone in the cells, she found herself hoping, praying, that she could be safe here. The door of her cell soon crashed open and Franky was on her, the door slamming shut behind her. Erica didn't fight this time, submitting instantly, it had been a smooth transition to life here, thanks to Franky.


End file.
